


Haltet die Bücher!

by SeKaYa



Series: Magische Buchhaltung [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accounting, Gen, Humor, Stocktaking, bookkeeping
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8471098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeKaYa/pseuds/SeKaYa
Summary: Das Jahr neigt sich dem Ende zu, Hogwarts ist über die Ferien beinahe verlassen – und Severus Snape wird vom Ministerium dazu verdonnert, den verwaltungstechnischen Anforderungen genüge zu tun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Es ist eine Fortsetzung zu "Der Führer der Bücher", die vor besagter Geschichte spielt – genauer gesagt wohl einige Jahre zuvor, bevor Harry nach Hogwarts kam.

**_~ eine Erzählung ~_ **

* * *

  
» _Monatliche Inventur, meine Damen und Herren,_

_ist die sicherste Methode neben EDV und Frauen_

_ein Unternehmen zu ruinieren._ «  
  
(Lehrerzitat, Kostenrechnung, FH Schweinfurt)  


* * *

  
Es war still im Schloss. Geradezu gespenstisch. Nun, es war Nacht, da war es kaum verwunderlich, sicher. Aber er glaubte trotzdem, die Ruhe und Gelassenheit der nächsten zwei Wochen zu spüren. Fast alle Schüler würden über die Ferien nach Hause fahren, die gesamte Lehrerschaft schien ausgeflogen ... wenn er Glück hatte, konnte er sich die ganzen Ferien über in seinen Kerkern verstecken und hoffen, dass man ihn bis lange nach Neujahr vergaß. In diesem Sinne konnte man seine Laune als sehr gut bezeichnen.

 

Das war vor zwei Tagen und einer notorischen Eule gewesen. Zwei Tage, die ihm wie das Paradies vorgekommen waren. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als ihm dieses Ministeriumsfedervieh fast im Kessel gelandet war. Von da an ging es rapide bergab und unter die Erde, bis zum Erdkern. Kein Wunder also, wenn er kochte.

 

Und warum kochte er? Wegen einer Reihe von Fakten.

 

Fakt 1: Es war Dezember und sie steuerten auf das Ende des Jahres zu.

 

Fakt 2: Er war der einzige Lehrer in der Schule, dessen Position etwas bedeutete – er war momentan der _Chef im Geschäft_.

 

Fakt 3: Fakt 1 und 2 waren für sich genommen positiv, schrien aber nach einem abgekarteten Spiel oder einer Verschwörung, wenn man sich die Gesamtheit der Fakten 4 bis 6 ansah.

 

Fakt 4: Er war der einzige im Schloss, der auch nur minimale Ahnung von Humanheilmethoden hatte, und es war Fakt 1 zu verdanken, dass er mehr zu tun hatte als sonst. Pomfrey würde dafür bezahlen, denn es reichte offenbar nicht, dass er das Inventar aufstocken musste.

 

Fakt 5: Das Ministerium war spät dran, um auf Fakt 1 hinzuweisen – und darauf, dass Fakt 2 bedeutete, dass die Verwaltung jetzt in seinen Händen lag. Er würde Minerva köpfen, und Albus sowieso.

 

Fakt 6: Er war am Arsch.

 

Während die Schulleitung keinen Gedanken daran verschwendete, dass einiges liegen geblieben war, war sich das Ministerium nicht zu schade, um auf alle fehlenden Dinge hinzuweisen. Was leider nicht dazu führte, dass er einen Weg fand, die Aufgaben zu delegieren. Er fand nur noch mehr Aufgaben.

 

Was sollte er also tun? Momentan hatte er Lust, sich vom Astronomieturm zu werfen, aber er bevorzugte doch eine weniger endgültige Möglichkeit wie allgemeine Verzweiflung – und natürlich Wut. Und wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann, wie man sehr solidarisch seine Wut an den anderen auslassen konnte. Und Schüler, so gering ihre Anzahl momentan auch sein mochte, waren immer erste Wahl, um sie mit etwas Solidarität zu strafen. Er sah keinen Grund, angesichts dieser verwaltungstechnischen Katastrophe von diesem bewährten Verfahren abzuweichen.

 

Er musste sich nur noch überlegen, wie er es am besten machte. Er konnte, egal, wie sehr er es wollte, nicht _alle_ Arbeiten auf sie abwälzen. Aber er konnte die, die ihm zu monoton und unterfordernd waren, sicherlich irgendwie vergeben. Vielleicht als Strafarbeiten? Andererseits, wer wusste schon, ob die Schüler ihm genug Gelegenheit bieten würden. Sicherlich, er war gut darin, Gründe zu finden, ganz gleich, wie fadenscheinig sie auch waren. Aber wenn er sich ansah, was das für Aufgaben waren, dann war es nicht zumutbar. Vielleicht sollte er es besser mit etwas Positivem versuchen. Als Slytherin war er durchaus fähig, statt Erpressung eben auch Bestechung zur Anwendung zu bringen. Es war schließlich vollkommen idiotisch, sich auf _eines_ zu beschränken. Man musste in alle Richtungen flexibel sein, wenn man es zu etwas bringen wollte.

 

Mit diesem Entschluss machte Severus sich daran, die Aufgaben aufzuteilen, um sie später an die Schüler zu übergeben. Es gab einen Stapel an Dingen, die wirklich dröge waren. Nun, er würde sich Helfershelfer suchen.

 

* * *

  
Er brauchte bis zum Mittagessen, um sich durch den gesamten Stapel zu arbeiten, was ihn launisch machte. Er rauschte in die Große Halle und es war keine Kunst, die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Es war ja nur eine Handvoll Schüler in Hogwarts plus die Nicht-Lehrerschaft. Severus war ein einsamer Lehrmeister dieser Tage, aber er hatte eine Mission.

 

Unter der Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden – wobei die Schüler sich besonders bemühten, keinen Mucks von sich zu geben, um nicht _seine_ Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken – begann er, den Papierkram aufzutürmen. Blatt um Blatt wuchs der Papierberg an, bis er Severus fast vollständig vom Rest der Schule abtrennte. Aber wie sagte man doch? Niemand hat die Absicht, eine Mauer zu bauen. Nun, Severus hatte zumindest vor, diese Mauer so schnell wie möglich wieder einzureißen.

 

"Na gut", sagte er zu den Versammelten. "Wie es scheint, hat die _Obrigkeit_ beschlossen, mich mit einer Unmenge an Arbeit zu belasten, die eigentlich nicht in meinen Aufgabenbereich fällt." Er funkelte die Schüler an. "Und wenn einer auch nur daran _denkt_ , schadenfroh zu grinsen, hagelt es Strafarbeiten." Severus seufzte. "Wie dem auch sei. Ich bin mir bewusst, dass ihr jetzt denkt, dass ich euch dazu zwingen werde. Ich habe mit dem Gedanken gespielt, aber es ist recht sinnlos."

 

Die Schüler starrten ihn an, offensichtlich nicht sicher, was Severus mit seinen Worten bezwecken wollte. Fakt war, Severus machte das aus dem Stehgreif. Er wusste selbst noch nicht genau, wie er seine Idee rüberbringen sollte. Nun, er _hatte_ sich für Bestechung entschieden. Es wurde Zeit, wie ein Slytherin zu handeln.

 

"Es ist eine Tatsache, dass ich nicht alles allein machen kann. Deshalb mein Angebot an euch: Ihr übernehmt einige der Aufgaben, und ich gebe euch dafür Punkte. Das ist zwar an sich keine große Entlohnung, aber", sagte Severus und fixierte vor allem diejenigen, die vergeblich auf etwas anderes als Punkt _abzug_ hofften, namentlich Gryffindors, "vielleicht wäre es genug, von _mir_ Punkte zu bekommen."

 

Die Schüler wirkten aufgeregt, aber vor allem skeptisch. "Das glaubt uns doch eh keiner", sagte ein Fünftklässler aus Gryffindor. "Die denken höchstens, wir wären verrückt."

 

Severus wäre kein Slytherin, wenn er nicht darauf vorbereitet wäre. "Wenn es Sie beruhigt, Mr. Scotton, kann ich es Ihnen auch schriftlich geben. Dann können Sie es sich einrahmen und Ihren Enkeln zeigen, sollten Sie je welche haben."

 

Erstaunlicherweise dachte niemand daran, ihn nach der _Art_ der Aufgaben zu fragen. Entweder wollten sie sowieso ablehnen, oder aber sie waren noch dümmer, als er gedacht hatte. Severus beschloss, ihnen etwas Zeit zu geben, um sich zu entscheiden. Die Zeit, die das Mittagessen dauerte, zum Beispiel. Severus setzte sich an seinen Platz am Kopfende der Tafel und beobachtete über seine Papiermauer alles, während er aß. Die Schüler waren eifrig am Diskutieren, und die drei anderen Erwachsenen sahen ihn beinahe beunruhigt an. Er ignorierte es, machte sich jedoch Gedanken darüber, wie er ihr Wissen für seine Zwecke nutzen konnte. Bei den Formularen, die das Ministerium ausgefüllt haben wollte, wäre es nicht weiter schwer. Irgendwie hatte er da eh das Gefühl, sie wollten ihn verarschen, aber gut, vielleicht hatte die eigentliche Verwaltungseinheit der Schule eine eigene Art, damit klarzukommen. Wobei, er konnte es sich beim Schulleiter nicht wirklich vorstellen: Der Mann war eine organisatorische Katastrophe.

 

Wenn Hogwarts ein Unternehmen wäre, das darauf aufbaute, Gewinn zu machen, dann hätte Dumbledore es bereits vor Jahren gegen die Wand gefahren. Vermutlich dadurch, dass er in Zitronenbonbons investiert hätte. Severus hatte keine Ahnung, wer den Schulleiter mit diesen infernalischen Süßigkeiten bekannt gemacht hatte, aber seitdem verging kein Treffen _ohne_ sie. Wenn er sie nicht anbot, aß er sie selber, oder aber er erwähnte sie wie beiläufig. Severus ahnte, dass er es nur tat, um ihn zu ärgern, einfach, weil Severus den Süßkram nicht ausstehen konnte – warum sonst sollte Dumbledore immer wieder versuchen, ihn für derartige Passwörter zu begeistern?

 

"Professor?" Severus sah von seinem malträtierten Mittagessen auf und musterte den Störenfried. Natürlich ein Gryffindor. "Wir haben beschlossen, Ihr Angebot anzunehmen – wie viele Kessel sollen wir schrubben?"

 

Severus lächelte bösartig. "Keine. Ihr könnt sie stattdessen _zählen_. Offensichtlich verlangt das Ministerium zum Ende des Kalenderjahres eine Inventur – und da jegliche Bestandslisten fehlen, wird per Hand gezählt."

 

Der Schüler stutzte merklich. Dann jedoch zuckte er die Schultern. "Was muss alles gezählt werden?", fragte er.

 

"Alles."

 

"Alles?"

 

Severus nickte. "Alles. Kessel, Kerzen, Fackeln, Bilder, Stufen ... _alles_." Er reichte dem Schüler die Urmutter aller Listen. "Ihr solltet das Schloss in Sektoren unterteilen und Zählmannschaften bilden. Es gibt viel zu zählen."

 

Mit der Liste in der Hand kehrte der Gryffindor zu seinen Kameraden zurück. Er konnte sehen, wie sie immer wieder in seine Richtung sahen, so, als würden sie glauben, dass er sich irgendwann als ein Doppelgänger enttarnen würde. Severus konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken, denn er selbst wünschte sich etwas Ähnliches.

 

"Worum geht 's überhaupt?", fragte Hagrid ihn schließlich.

 

Severus sah den Halbriesen einen Moment lang an, dann schob er einfach ein Pergament zu ihm hinüber. Es war der Ministeriumsbrief, an den Severus eine Liste gehängt hatte, um zu sehen, welche Dinge er noch erledigen musste. Momentan war die Liste noch unverschämt voll. Hagrid kämpfte sich durch die Beamtensprache des Briefs, dann sah er Severus an.

 

"Sin' Sie sicher, dass 's kein Scherz is'?", fragte er.

 

"Würde ich mich dann damit befassen?" Severus seufzte. "Ich schätze ja, dass ich einfach das Pech habe, dass irgend so ein Zensus-Jahr ist. Warum sonst wollten sie _alle_ Zahlen? Und warum sonst haben sich alle anderen aus dem Staub gemacht?"

 

"Wenn ich helf'n kann ...", bot Hagrid an, auch wenn Severus deutlich heraushören konnte, dass er es nicht wirklich wollte. Er tat es nur aus reiner Höflichkeit.

 

Severus dachte nach. "Nun, da es Irrsinn wäre, alle Bäume im Verbotenen Wald zu zählen und durch das Unterholz zu kriechen ... es würde mir bereits helfen, wenn ich eine fachkundige Schätzung hätte." Er reichte Hagrid eine andere Liste. "Schreiben Sie einfach die Zahlen hin, die Ihnen am Wahrscheinlichsten scheinen. Bei den Bäumen würde wohl auch _genug_ oder _einige_ oder so etwas reichen."

 

Froh, eine weitere Aufgabe los zu sein, beschloss Severus, auch Filch und Madam Pince einzuspannen. Er wandte sich zuerst an Pince, wissend, dass sie ihm ganz bestimmt helfen würde. Nun, das, was er fragen wollte, würde sie sowieso bereits zur Hand haben.

 

"Was wollen Sie?", fragte Pince mürrisch. "Ich weiß, dass Sie etwas wollen, und es wird mir nicht gefallen, oder?"

 

Severus tat erstaunt. "Ich weiß nicht", meinte er. "Ich brauche eigentlich nur einige Zahlen. Zum Beispiel die Anzahl der Bücher in der Bibliothek. Eine genaue Auflistung wäre vielleicht auch nicht verkehrt – also nur thematisch. Sonst würde es den Rahmen sprengen."

 

Pince seufzte. "Na schön. Aber _wozu_?"

 

"Um dem Ministerium zu zeigen, dass wir offensichtlich nichts zu tun haben." Severus reichte ihr eine Liste. "Die wollen eine Komplettinventur. Und ich habe wirklich kein Interesse daran, mich mit denen wegen so etwas anzulegen – nicht, bevor ich nicht Minerva auf DIN A4 zusammengefaltet habe."

 

Zeit, sich dem letzten im Bunde zuzuwenden. Er hatte bereits einige der Aufgaben auf die Schüler abgewälzt – eben das Zählen der Treppenstufen. Ob sie damit Erfolg haben würden? Anzuzweifeln. Immerhin gab es genug Trickstufen. Und er war sowieso der Ansicht, dass die Anzahl der Stufen davon abhing, in welche Richtung man unterwegs war. Dasselbe mit den Türen. Wenn es von der Epoche möglich war, dann würde Severus vermuten, dass sich der Architekt von Hogwarts an diesen Treppenbildern der Muggel hatte inspirieren lassen, die, bei denen die Treppen an den Wänden und an den Decken verliefen, genauso wie auf dem Boden.

 

"Nun denn, Argus", sagte Severus mit dem Hauch von geheuchelter Fröhlichkeit. Filch starrte ihn misstrauisch an. "Es geht um die Inventur, wie Sie sicherlich bereits mitbekommen haben."

 

Filch nickte. "Ja. Und was hat das mit mir zu tun? Brauchen Sie auch eine Auflistung meiner Besen und Schrubber?"

 

Severus sah auf seine Liste. "Das auch", meinte er schließlich. "Aber vornehmlich wollte ich Sie zu der Zahl der Räume in Hogwarts befragen."

 

"Ist nicht Ihr Ernst!" Filch verzog das Gesicht. "Sie erwarten nicht ernsthaft, dass ich losstiefle und alle verfluchten Räume zähle!"

 

"Nein."

 

Das wäre sowieso ein hoffnungsloses Unterfangen. Severus kannte einige Räume, die sicherlich seit hundert Jahren niemand außer ihm betreten hatte. Die zu zählen ... lächerlich. Da müssten sie den _Discovery Channel_ anrufen und hoffen, dass die ein Entdecker-Team entbehren konnten. Sie bräuchten sicherlich Höhlenforscher und Archäologen dafür. Nein, das von Filch zu verlangen ... vor allem dann, wenn es genug Räume gab, die nur so taten, als wären sie Räume, und Räume, die verschwanden, sobald man sich umdrehte ...

 

"Ich dachte in dieser Hinsicht an eine Schätzung. Ich meine, mit den Räumen ist es ähnlich wie mit den Bäumen im Verbotenen Wald – deshalb reimt es sich vermutlich auch." Severus seufzte. "Ich halte Sie für am besten dazu in der Lage, mir eine relativ gute Schätzung zu geben. Weil Sie ja auch immer damit zu tun haben."

 

Filch blinzelte. "Err ... zu viele?", schlug er vor.

 

Severus dachte darüber nach. "Das scheint mir eine ziemlich gute Schätzung zu sein", beschloss er und notierte sich die Antwort. Dann reichte er die Liste an Filch weiter. "Da, wo Sie Zahlen haben, schreiben Sie die, ansonsten schätzen Sie einfach. Es geht mir vornehmlich darum, realistische Zahlen zu haben. Da es für das Ministerium ist, würde ich mich nicht einmal so sehr darum bemühen, dass sie alle stimmen. Nur falls jemand nachfragen sollte ... ich möchte eben auch sagen können, dass wir die uns nicht einfach alle ausgedacht haben." Er musterte Filch. "Und wo wir bei Zahlen sind ... ich denke, wir sollten uns über Ihr Gehalt unterhalten. Da ich vorhabe, bei Dumbledores Süßkram was einzusparen, muss ich das so oder so irgendwo wieder rauswerfen, und ich glaube, Ihre Gehaltserhöhung ist bereits überfällig."

 

* * *

 

Severus betrachtete die Liste an verbleibenden Aufgaben. Die Inventur lief recht gut – er hatte, neben seinen Schätzungen, auch einige Zahlen, die zwar eindeutig falsch waren, aber er hatte Zahlen – und bis die nicht fertig war, konnte er sich auch nicht um den Jahresabschluss kümmern. Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob er Bestandsveränderungen berücksichtigen sollte. Die letzte Bestandsaufnahme, die er in Hogwarts gefunden hatte, war bald zweihundert Jahre her. Wenn er die Zahlen verglich ... nun, sie hatten eine deutliche Abnahme an Ruten und Stöcken zu vermerken, aber eigentlich war das kein wirklicher Verlust, sondern Fortschritt.

 

Darum würde er sich aber erst ganz zum Schluss kümmern – jetzt würde er sich mit den Gehältern befassen. Das war auch eine Möglichkeit, um herauszufinden, warum nur so ein Hungerlohn bei ihm ankam. Entgeltabrechnungen schienen die Zauberer ja nicht wirklich zu haben, zumindest in Hogwarts. Da würde er auch schauen müssen, wie er das aufbauen sollte. Beispiele gab es ja in diesem Bereich auch nicht – er war versucht, seine anderen Abrechnungen als Muster zu nehmen. Vor allem, da er ein paar Änderungen vorzunehmen gedachte. Bei der hiesigen Organisation würde eh niemand merken, dass da etwas frisiert worden war, und wenn, dann maximal in zweihundert Jahren. Besonders im Bereich der Überstunden gab es Nachholungsbedarf und dann auch erst die Zuschläge für Nachtarbeit und Sonntagsarbeit – und er hatte Argus auch eine Gehaltserhöhung versprochen. Da war einiges zu tun.

 

Noch während er damit beschäftigt war, herauszufinden, wie er das Gehaltsproblem am besten lösen konnte, wurde er jedoch gestört. Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn seine Überlegungen unterbrechen.

 

"Herein", sagte er und verkniff sich den Zusatz _wenn's kein Gryffindor ist_ , einfach, weil er wusste, dass die Chancen zu hoch waren, _dass_ es einer war. Und er behielt Recht mit dieser Vermutung, denn kein geringerer als Percy Weasley betrat sein Büro.

 

"Guten Abend, Sir."

 

Severus musterte ihn. "Ist irgendetwas?", fragte er.

 

Weasley zuckte beinahe die Schultern und hob einen Stapel Papier. "Weitere Zahlen", erklärte er.

 

"Was auch sonst." Severus nahm den Stapel entgegen und überflog die Zahlen. Die Schüler waren erstaunlich weit gekommen mit ihren Zahlen. Auch wenn er sich sicher war, dass manche Zahlen definitiv erfunden waren. Allein die Tatsache, dass Gryffindor eine Anzahl von zweiunddreißig bis achtundneunzig Treppenstufen haben sollte, war sehr bezeichnend. So unterschiedlich konnten die Zahlen doch nicht sein, oder? "Mr. Weasley, welche dieser Zahlen ist korrekt?", fragte er mürrisch. "Ich kann nur eine gebrauchen."

 

Weasley zuckte erneut die Schultern. "Kommt darauf an, wer zählt, Professor. Und von wo aus." Severus sah ihn nur weiter an. Weasley seufzte verhalten. "Das kommt durch die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen, Sir. Wir haben sie zweimal gezählt, weil sich immer jemand dabei verzählt, und nun ja ... die Mädchen kamen auf insgesamt achtundneunzig Treppenstufen im Gryffindorturm – die Jungen nur auf zweiunddreißig."

 

Severus lehnte sich etwas zurück. "Soll ich das so verstehen, dass die Jungen nicht des Zählens mächtig sind, Mr. Weasley?"

 

"Nein, Sir." Weasley richtete sich etwas auf. "Die Treppe zu den Mädchenschlafsälen verwandelt sich nur in eine Rutsche, sobald ein Junge sie betritt."

 

Was die Abweichung erklärte. Merlin, warum mussten sie sich neben sich bewegenden Treppen und Trickstufen auch noch mit so was herumschlagen? Er winkte Weasley, dass er gehen könne. Er würde wohl beide Zahlen verwenden müssen, oder die geringere Anzahl und noch eine Rutsche in die Liste aufnehmen? Es war wirklich kein Ende in Sicht bei dieser Misere. Und wenn er das Inventar endlich fertig hatte – das schriftliche, mit dem Krankenflügel war er bereits fertig, denn das musste schließlich auch am Ende gezählt werden – könnte er sich endlich mit der Budgetplanung beschäftigen. Oder doch erst damit, die Bücher zu frisieren? Irgendwo musste er schließlich noch die ganzen Daumenschrauben abschreiben, die über die letzten zwei Jahrhunderte verloren gegangen waren. Fielen die unter Schwund?

 

Da kam noch einiges auf ihn zu, aber wie hieß es so schön? Mühsam ernährt sich das Eichhörnchen. Und die Schildkröte gewann am Ende sowieso.

 

* * *

 

"In Ordnung", sagte Severus der versammelten Mannschaft – und in diesem speziellen Fall schloss das die Schüler mit ein. "Wir sind mit dem Zählen beinahe fertig. Die meisten Bestandsveränderungen habe ich inzwischen auch verbucht, auch wenn ich daran zweifle, dass sie korrekt sind, weil ich immer noch der Ansicht bin, dass man die Lethifolds, die wohl vor zweihundert Jahren noch in einigen Kerkern gefunden wurden, unter _Schwund_ verbuchen sollte, weil sie jetzt nicht mehr da sind." Die Schüler sahen ihn an, als hätte er ihnen eröffnet, dass sie unbewaffnet einem Drachen gegenübertreten sollten. "Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Severus ungerührt fort, "da wir mit der Inventur beinahe fertig sind, denke ich, dass es an der Zeit ist, uns dem Budgetplänen zuzuwenden."

 

Weasley meldete sich. "Professor, ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob das in unseren Aufgabenbereich fällt."

 

Severus schnaubte. "Ich _mache_ es zu eurer Aufgabe, so einfach ist das." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Bürokratie fällt auch nicht in meinen Zuständigkeitsbereich, aber ich muss sie trotzdem machen. Und wenn es um Kompetenz geht – das ist die geringste Sorge bei diesem Thema." Er lächelte bösartig. "Warum seht ihr es nicht als Chance, euch aktiv an der Geldverschwendung dieser Institution zu beteiligen? Immerhin –", er griff nach einem Pergament, "laut Budgetplan gehen monatlich hundert Galleonen in die Instandhaltung des Quidditchfelds. Auch wenn ich bisher keinen einzigen Instandhalter da gesehen habe, muss das Geld ja irgendwo bleiben."

 

"Oh, wie herrlich." Pince verschränkte die Arme. "Wie viel ist für die Bibliothek veranschlagt?"

 

"Dreißig Galleonen pro Monat", sagte Severus prompt. "Plus noch einmal vierzig für die Anschaffung neuer Bücher."

 

Pince hob die Brauen. Offensichtlich war da auch das Budget nicht so ganz da gelandet, wo es hingehörte. Sicher, Severus wusste, dass eine Schule selten viel Geld übrig hatte, aber irgendwie fand er es schon seltsam. Und warum wurde für die Bibliothek, die der Bildung diente, insgesamt weniger eingeplant als für Quidditch, was eh nur ein kleiner Anteil der Schülerschaft spielte? Es waren ja nicht einmal neue Besen, und _die_ könnten sie gebrauchen. Severus hatte bei einer Inspektion festgestellt, dass sie immer noch eins der Modelle benutzten, das zu _seiner_ Zeit bereits ein Relikt aus der Steinzeit gewesen war.

 

"Es ist also definitiv Nachholbedarf", stellte Severus laut fest. "Wir haben nur einen beschränkten Spielraum, aber es wird verlangt, dass wir einen Budgetplan haben, den wir dem Schulrat vorlegen können. Da der Schulleiter und seine Stellvertreterin abwesend sind, die Deadline aber näher rückt, liegt es an mir. Und ich habe nicht die Befugnis, allein das Budget festzulegen. Deshalb ... Vorschläge?"

 

Die Schüler sahen ihn an, als sei er verrückt geworden. Aber das war nicht einmal so abwegig. Er _musste_ verrückt sein. Wer fragte schon Schüler, wie eine Schule auszusehen hatte? Und wer, der noch alle Kessel beieinander hatte, fragte sie, wo sie das Geld verpulvern wollten?

 

Andererseits hatte er bereits vor Jahren festgestellt, dass man einen mehr oder weniger großen Sprung im Kessel haben musste, um überhaupt Lehrer zu werden. Er hatte also die Grundvoraussetzungen für solche Ideen.

 

Severus wartete geduldig darauf, dass die Schüler ihre Schockstarre hinter sich ließen und ihre wenigen Gehirnzellen anstrengten. Er sah zu seinen drei erwachsenen Mitstreitern, die ebenso erstaunt wirkten, aber deutlich schneller ihren Schock zu überwinden schienen. Filch hatte bereits einen nachdenklichen Blick und Pince sah so aus, als würde das Bibliotheksbudget unerwartet in die Höhe schnellen. Nun, das hier sollte schließlich ein Bildungsinstitut sein, also, warum nicht?

 

"Professor?"

 

Er sah auf. Er hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass sich Weasley als erster melden würde, aber es war ein anderer Gryffindor. "Ja, Mr. Scotton?"

 

Der Fünftklässler räusperte sich nervös. "Welche Art Budget meinen Sie eigentlich? Betrifft das neue ... ehrm ... nun, Dinge, oder nur Reparaturen oder ..."

 

Severus legte die Hände aneinander. "Sie meinen _Investitionen_. Das klingt nämlich besser, als _Geld für neuen Schnickschnack rauswerfen_." Er lächelte bösartig. "Aber ich meine tatsächlich beides. Sowohl die Instandhaltung als auch Neuinvestitionen."

 

"Neue Besen!" Der Ruf kam von einem Erstklässler, der auch prompt versuchte, sich unter dem Tisch zu verstecken.

 

Severus hob amüsiert eine Augenbraue. "Sind bereits vermerkt", sagte er jedoch nur, denn wenn er sich richtig erinnerte, war der Junge auf einem der alten Besen abgestürzt – und das in der ersten Flugstunde. Wie sie es da schafften, den Schülern das Fliegen beizubringen, konnte nur Merlin sagen.

 

Viel mehr Ideen hatten die Schüler aber nicht – bis auf ein paar utopische Vorschläge, die Severus geflissentlich ignorierte. Das hier war eine Schule, kein Freizeitpark. Und dabei kamen die Vorschläge nicht nur von Seiten der Schüler. Am Ende würde jedoch das Laborbudget erhöht, denn Severus war der Ansicht, dass die Schule auch etwas in _ihn_ investieren könnte, die Bibliothek bekam einen Großteil des Geldes und es würde definitiv neue Besen geben. Und Filch würde auch den Schrubber seiner Träume bekommen, auch wenn Severus sich fragte, ob der Mann ernsthaft von Putzutensilien träumte. Vielleicht sollte man da professionelle Hilfe anfordern.

 

* * *

 

Severus seufzte und lehnte sich zurück. Wenn er daran dachte, dass sie das alles eigentlich jedes Jahr machen müssten ... vielleicht sollte er sich sofort für die nächsten Weihnachtsferien Urlaub nehmen. Und um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein, würde er direkt von Mitte September bis Mitte März wegfahren. Er wusste nicht, ob Dumbledore so viel Ahnung vom Inventurwesen hatte, dass er die Termine kannte, bis wohin er sie schieben konnte, aber Severus ging da lieber auf Nummer sicher. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore ja auch gewusst, dass es eine Unmenge an Arbeit sein würde und sich frühzeitig verdünnisiert.

 

"Professor?"

 

Severus sah aus seinen Gedanken auf. "Ah, Mr. Weasley."

 

Weasley rückte seine Krawatte zurecht und strich seinen Umhang glatt. Er musste mitunter der einzige Schüler sein, der in den Ferien in voller Montur unterwegs war. Severus vermutete, dass er sogar die Socken prüfen könnte, und er würde feststellen, dass sie exakt den Vorschriften entsprachen. Wahrscheinlich war das aber nicht ohne Grund, denn Weasley wirkte äußerst nervös. Ein wenig so, als hätten die anderen ihn vorgeschickt - was wohl auch den Tatsachen entsprach.

 

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Severus geradezu freundlich. Jetzt, wo das Gröbste vorbei war, hatte er gute Laune, und heute war er in demokratischer Stimmung.

 

Weasleys Blick wurde leicht misstrauisch - er war lange genug an der Schule - schaffte dann aber auch ein schwaches Lächeln. "Es geht um ... die Urkunden, Sir."

 

Severus blinzelte. Urkunden? Was für Urkunden? Er hatte letztens erst so viele gesehen - Besitzurkunden, Ehrenurkunden, Urkunden über Urkunden ... von was für welchen sprach Weasley? Er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, ihm irgendeine Aufgabe zu dem Thema an die Hand gegeben zu haben, aber vielleicht war ihm da etwas durchgerutscht. "Sie müssen etwas genauer werden", sagte Severus schließlich.

 

"Die ... ähm ... die schriftliche Vergabe von Punkten", nuschelte Weasley mehr als dass er sprach.

 

"Die ..." Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "Merlin, und deshalb der Aufzug? Ich dachte schon, es sei irgendetwas _Wichtiges_." Als ob er sich darüber groß Gedanken gemacht hätte. Nun, ein paar hatte er sich gemacht, zugegeben. Aber das musste Weasley ja nicht wissen.

 

Weasley presste die Lippen zusammen. "Für _uns_ ist es wichtig", sagte er dann knapp.

 

"Für euch ist es auch wichtig, wer die schrillste Schreibfeder hat", erwiderte Severus. Dennoch zog er eine Schublade auf und holte einen Stapel Pergamente heraus. "Aber ich will ja nicht so sein. Hier." Er reichte den Stapel an Weasley weiter. "Name, Unterschrift, Anzahl der Punkte - ich habe sogar das _Haus_ noch einmal extra vermerkt. Wenn ich nur _eine_ Beschwerde höre, zerreiße ich die alle in der Luft und ihr geht ganz leer aus."

 

Weasley nahm die dargebotenen Pergamente geradezu ehrfürchtig entgegen. Als ob Severus ihm gerade sein Diplom überreicht hätte. Es musste ihm zumindest wirklich wichtig sein. Er wusste, dass Weasley immer versuchte, Anerkennung zu gewinnen. Vielleicht war es ihm deshalb so wichtig – damit hatte er etwas geschafft, was noch keiner seiner Brüder geschafft hatte: Er hatte von Severus Punkte bekommen. Und er hatte auch noch einen Beweis dafür.

 

Umso erstaunter war Severus, dass Weasley nicht einmal nachsah, ob Severus auch wirklich das geschrieben hatte, was er behauptet hatte. "Was denn, keine Überprüfung des Kleingedruckten?", fragte er fast belustigt.

 

Weasley warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu. "Sollte ich das tun?", fragte er zurück. "Ich hielt Sie bisher für jemanden, der zu seinem Wort steht, Professor."

 

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. "In der Tat." Er verschränkte die Arme. "Es stimmt, dass ich oftmals ein Schlupfloch in irgendwelchen Abmachungen finde, aber in diesem Fall ... ich stehe zu meinem Wort, ja. Auch wenn nie eine Anzahl an Punkten abgemacht war –" Weasley öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Severus hob eine Hand. "Nein, ich glaube zwar, dass auch _ein_ Punkt etwas Besonderes wäre, aber in diesem Fall war ich sehr ... _großzügig_." Er wies auf die vielen Pergamente um ihn herum. "Ihr wart gründlicher, als ich erwartet habe. Ich hielt es für angemessen."

 

Was genau er für angemessen hielt, sagte er nicht. Er wollte ihnen die Überraschung nicht verderben – auch wenn er gerne ihre Gesichter sehen würde. Weasley sah ihn schief an, nickte dann jedoch und bedankte sich artig. Severus erwiderte nichts und scheuchte ihn aus dem Büro. Immerhin hatte er immer noch das ein oder andere zu tun. Und dann würde er diesen ganzen Kram ans Ministerium schicken. Vielleicht erschlug das Paket ja den Kerl, der ihm das eingebrockt hatte.

 

Severus lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. Alles in allem war es eigentlich ganz gut gelaufen. Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Züge. Dumbledore würde bei seiner Rückkehr wenig begeistert sein, wenn er erfuhr, welche Änderungen Severus vorgenommen hatte – sofern er sich weit genug in die Verwaltung vorwagte, um sie zu entdecken. Bis dahin ...

 

Nun, Severus wusste, was er mit dem zusätzlichen Monatsgehalt tun würde.

 

**~ E N D E ~**


End file.
